Survivalists often store portions of rope and particularly parachute cord (paracord) about their wrists in the form of woven bracelets for later use. In such a form, the portion of paracord is knotted or woven about itself so that it occupies a small volume that may be unfurled for use by a wearer. In such form, the opposing ends of these woven bracelets are often joined using either knots or plastic slide buckles. Such methods are both unreliable in their locking and uncomfortable during extended wear. Such a method of carrying a rope is also limited in that once the rope is unwound from the buckles there is no further use for the buckles. Also, once unwound, there is no means to re-secure the rope in a manner so that the rope again occupies a small volume.
What is needed is a means for carrying a rope in the form of a bracelet which can then be reused to store the rope once the rope is unwound.